Harmony Headcanon Challenge Week 3
by insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a short little Harmony drabble I wrote for a tumblr challenge. The objective was to use 3 theme words; the words for Week 3 were amortentia, mirror of erised, and jealous! :)


One moment can change everything…

"I get it, you choose him." And then he was gone. Leaving nothing in his wake besides his **jealousy**-laced words and his two 'friends', left to take down the most evil wizard the world had seen.

Static.

That is all that plagued the tent from the time Harry turned on the radio up until this very moment. Hermione would complain normally, but seeing as Ron had just up and left them, this was neither the time nor place for such an action.

Looking over at Hermione and seeing her displeased look, he turned it down and continued scrolling. Then, as if the volume was the problem, he found a station that was playing music.

He increased the volume again,_"Forgive us now for what we've done, It started out as a bit of fun."_

Her interested having peaked, she turned her attention toward the radio to find Harry staring at her; deep in thought, no less. "Um, Harry?" She said trying to get his attention.

He said nothing. He simply stood on the spot and found his feet moving closer and closer to her. If Hermione was surprised at this, she was beyond shocked to see his hand extended to her. She looked from his hand to his magnetic eyes. She wished he would say what was on his mind, rather than relying on reading it through his eyes. Although, thinking it over, Hermione couldn't complain; it was just another reason to get lost in his orbs. She always loved his kind and caring eyes that spoke to her louder than his own voice could.

_"I once was blind but now I see…Is that such a stretch of the imagination?" _

Before she realized what exactly was going on, she came back from her thoughts to the reality in front of her where Harry was swaying back and forth attempting to get a laugh out of her. Indeed, she couldn't hold back the laugh. Harry would only make himself look like a fool if it earned a 'signature Hermione giggle', as he put it. They were now circling each other in an eternal dance, balancing each other every step of the way.

_ "We're happy, Ma, we're having fun, It's beyond my wildest expectation."_

His head found her shoulder. Her chin rested easily on his. They were simply moving with the melody of the music when it faded away and the sound of static filled the tent yet again. Harry pulled back slowly and Hermione followed suit. They studied each other closely; Harry, noticing Hermione's flushed face and her tongue running along her bottom lip; "Does she want this as much as I do?" he thought to himself.

Hermione, noticing Harry's mind working overtime at what this meant and what would come next. She had a hard time imagining this all to be real. Although this was nothing like the time **Amortentia** played keep away with Ron's sanity. Harry had made a decision. Hermione took in the situation and realized that this was happening. Harry was edging closer and closer to her. A couple more inches…

CRASH!

Harry jumped back, pulling Hermione down with him. The pair was now on the ground looking for the source of the sound. Hermione burst out laughing at seeing the reason for them being on the floor. "Honestly, Harry, was it necessary to pull me down over a book?"

He looked to the spot and realized that one of Hermione's books had fallen off the dresser and landed on the radio, which was magically working and playing another song; _"Every part in my heart I'm giving out, every song on my lips I'm singing out." _

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I was just trying to protect you." He reasoned.

She smiled at hearing this and lightly swatted his chest, "Well, we're both safe, so that's all that matters." Harry just noticed the position they were in; Harry was on his back and Hermione lying on his chest; they were so close. Too close.

_"She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud; she's the one, she's the one, I say it proud."_

Harry had no control of his lower body and it was now betraying him. Her leg was now the victim of his arousal and if it wasn't clear by his growing blush, her widening eyes made it clear.

"Uhmmm, I think it's safe for us to get up now, Hermione." She refused to move. After a few moments of intentionally avoiding her, he finally settled on her face; and her eyes; down to her lips; and returning to her eyes. Feeling braver from what almost occurred earlier, she leaned down and he met her halfway and their lips met.

_"I'm telling the world, that I've found a girl, the one I can live for, the one who deserves; to give all my heart, a reason to fly, the one I can live for, a reason for life."_

Hermione put all she could into that kiss (even pushing back against his… excitement) and was pleased that he returned her passion. They broke for air, and she rested upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They needed no words to ask what all of this was or what it was going to be, but they let the magnitude of the situation soak in and just wanted to take in each other for the moment.

Hermione thought back to her first real kiss minutes ago, and recalled back to seeing something rather similar first year when she stumbled upon the **Mirror of Erised**. The only key difference was her first kiss was after the dance and not on the floor… she couldn't complain with how it actually happened, seeing as it was with Harry in both cases. The songs' melody was now growing softer and softer until it had ended. And the static had returned once more.

O' Children - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds  
Taio Cruz - Telling The World


End file.
